Dian the Just
by conorp
Summary: This is the Story of a Paladin that just moved from training at the Temple of Dauros to the Warriors' Guild. Chapter 7 is up!!
1. Shadow Beast Attack

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
It was a dreary overcast day. Gray clouds blotted out the sun, leaving a dreary light that was even further hindered by an obscuring mist. A large stone structure, like a small fortress jutted out of the ground, standing menacingly on the hillside. Its windows were arrowslits, its only decoration were banners and codes of arms.  
  
Dian sat staring out of an arrowslit. Her shining armor contrasted with the drab grey of the walls. She was a Paladin, a knight that had dedicated her life to Dauros, the God of Law. She had felt an ominous feeling this morning it was the day that she left the Temple of Dauros. She had no recollection of a home before the temple. When she was very young, she was chosen to be trained at the Temple to Dauros. Most Paladins started that way. A few didn't.  
  
Tearra was one of those Paladins. She had come from the North, bloodied and battle stained. Her sword was a chipped Minotaur axe. She carried the large weapon somewhat unsteadily, but she still held the bulky axe. Tearra had immediately been trained for being a Paladin. She of course consented, and showed a surprisingly large knowledge of the Way of Dauros.  
  
Of course Dian was still in the Temple then. This was her first day as a Paladin. All the rigorous training and silent meditation gave her this, a seat inside the Warriors' Guild to admire the fog. There were no Dragons, no Minotaurs, Goblins, or even Ratmen. Dian had thought about all the stories the Rangers had told and thought there were many monsters out there. Sir Willem the Blue had said that there were, but only in the right spot. Sylves the Cartographer had said that Shadow Beasts had came in from the north, but the Rangers were apt to exaggeration, they were excellent scouts, but tended to enlarge their stories.  
  
"Sister, slothfulness is not one of the Virtues of Dauros."  
  
Dian nearly jumped a foot! Tearra had gotten right behind her. Kira, the Righteous had warned her this morning how strict Tearra was. Dian didn't know how strict though.  
  
"Sit straight, slouching is not part of your training," Tearra said. "What were the monks thinking by taking you in. You could have at least been sent to the Guild in the south."  
  
Dian was shocked. She had been aware that Paladins could not show characteristics that denoted Dauros, but Tearra was overdoing it!  
  
". And where is your sword. If we were attacked, you would have nothing to defend yourself. You can't just magically summon it," Tearra said.  
  
Dian scowled. She pulled her sword from her back. "Right here," she growled.  
  
Tearra's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sister, she is new," Kira said, walking up.  
  
Tearra and Kira were very different. While Tearra had her dark hair hidden in her helm, Kira let her red hair come out from under her helm. Even though both had the same armor, both emblazoned with the Fist of Dauros, Kira even made hers seem more casual. Her sword was shorter and was at her hip, as opposed to the back as the usual place for a Paladin Broadsword. Kira flicked her hair impatiently.  
  
Tearra scowled and walked off.  
  
"Tearra sometimes takes Dauros a little too seriously," Kira said, faintly smiling.  
  
The huge iron doors of the Guild were thrown open. An Adept, a follower of Lunord, ran in. "Shadow Beasts have come, from the north. The Rangers are making a stand at the market, and some elves have banded together at their bungalow!" With that, the Adept ran out.  
  
Kira smiled. "It looks like we will be showing some Shadow Beasts the power of Dauros."  
  
Kira and Dian both bowed their heads and said a small battle prayer. Both raised their heads and walked out the door, drawing their swords.  
  
Kira headed directly north. Dian however, headed south to the south marketplace to purchase some healing potions. She knew that the Healers might not be on the battlefield yet. She arrived in the market, and found much of it abandoned. She went straight to the Agrela Potion Shop and bought four Healing Potions. Putting these in a small pouch at her waist, she left the market.  
  
As she headed north, she began to get an ominous feeling. The houses grew sparse and died out altogether. She was walking in the wilds. The trees began to press in, tampering with her range of vision. Soon, Dian had drawn her sword and was walking forward in a fighter's stance. A howl rent the quiet air, and even Dian with all her warrior calm was slightly shaken. She finally came over a hill and saw the small village below them.  
  
The village had been established as a colony, of sorts. It had an outpost at the center. The main buildings were the market, the Temple to Lunord, unfinished as of yet, and the Rangers' Guild.  
  
The market was on fire, and the Temple had been annihilated. Two Adepts were fighting back to back, caught up in a flood of shadow beasts. Two Paladins were down there too, most likely Kira and Tearra. The outpost had issued its two Palace Guards and Peasants were repairing as best as they could. Just as the Adept had said, the Rangers were making a stand. The elves had been forced onto the roof of their Bungalow, but they still fired arrows at the swarming beasts.  
  
There seemed to be a grey tide of the beasts heading south, toward the village. Dian ran as fast as she could down into the horde. Soon, all she saw was slashing claws and gnashing teeth, all trying to rip apart her plate mail and tear out her innards. She thrust her sword forward. It crashed into the nearest beast. It fell over and deteriorated to dust.  
  
"Energies of Light!" she yelled. A large blue light enveloped her.  
  
A wave of arrows pelted the beasts. They were blue feathered arrows, meaning the elves shot them. Two beasts fell to the arrows.  
  
Dian charged in again, slashing madly with her broadsword. She broke through the enemy line and stumbled out. She had came out beside Sir Willem the Blue, who was defending with a large shield. He struck out with his sword, and was instantly assaulted by the beasts. Dian knew she had to help, so somewhat unwillingly, she went back into the fray.  
  
But what she faced was not a shadow beast. Only a quick sidestep saved her. A black phantom was here! Down in the south, she had heard of two occurrences of black phantoms appearing. One was when a ring of healing was taken from its resting-place. The other was far worse. At the grave of the Liche Queen, A group of eight Rangers were found dead, their wounds caused by black phantoms. Although the phantoms were never found, they did not disturb anyone else.  
  
Dian turned and ran. A black phantom was too much. She ran, until the mail covering her legs felt like lead, and her arms like iron. She knelt, breathing heavily. She had found her way to the outpost. One Ranger was up on the ramparts. He occasionally fired an arrow, but for the most part, he was just looking around. He fired another arrow and finally noticed Dian. It was Sylves the Cartographer!  
  
"Dian. Dian the Just, unless I'm mistaken. I see you've had enough battle, eh?" Sylves grinned widely.  
  
"I will return to battle shortly Master Sylves," Dian said stiffly.  
  
"You've got courage, loads of it. Don't know where you Paladins get it." Sylves was still grinning.  
  
There was howling and a rumbling sound, like a stampede.  
  
Sylves shaded his eyes with his hand and said, "The beasts are runnin'. Aye, they're a-runnin' all right."  
  
Dian felt a stab of guilt. She had run away, leaving everyone else to fight. She stood up. Her legs had regained a little of their strength. She sheathed her sword, since there was no need for it now.  
  
Kira came up. She looked rather concerned, for a Paladin. "Have you seen Sir Willem. He was in the battle, but we cannot find him. Tearra is still looking for him."  
  
"Hey! I'll assemble the Rangers, get them lookin' fer this Sir Willem." Sylves leapt off the rampart. He landed on the ground in a kneeling postion. He stood up, picking up his bow. He ran toward the smoldering ruins of the Temple to Lunord.  
  
"Come sister, we go home now," Kira said.  
  
Dian followed Kira south, her performance at the battle weighing heavy on her thoughts. 


	2. The Temple to Agrela

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
Dian wearily walked back into the Warriors' Guild. Kira the Righteous had decided to join in the search for Sir Willem the Blue, but Dian was too exhausted. Her first real battle had taken it out of her. Her sword had lost that majestic glint it had before the battle. Her armor now was as dull as the bricks surrounding her. She walked into her quarters, where her bed was. She had just taken off her armor and gotten into bed, when she fell asleep.  
  
Her dreams were horrible. There were shadow beasts, and the black phantom. Sir Willem was next to her, just like in the battle, except Dian did not run. She could not. She stared in horror as The Black Phantom stabbed its black blade into his armor. She saw Sir Willem collapse.  
  
Another dream brought her to the outpost. Sylves the Cartographer was up there, scanning the battle. He looked down. His face was full of sadness as he said, "They've won, it's your fault. You shouldn't have run. Sir Willem's dead, and they're killin' your Paladin friends." Then his body seemed to stretch until two large black hands were reaching for her throat. As soon as they touched, a searing pain went through her whole body.  
  
Dian jerked upright. She felt her neck. Her hands came away. Her left hand was slightly reddened with her blood. She reached into a small cubby next to her bed and pulled out a small glowing sphere. She looked into it and saw a small hole in her neck. There was a slight smear of blood around it. Dian knew that she had to see the Healers, regardless of whether it hurt or not. She quietly slipped into her armor. She sheathed her sword across her back.  
  
She opened the small wooden door on the side of the Guild, much quieter than the large iron gates. She walked through the bustling city. All the houses were dark. The Rogues' Guild was bright with lights. Rogues always worked best at night. Dian winced as a jolt of pain went up her neck. She soon began to smell incense and flowers in the breeze. Passing the Royal Gardens she came to the Temple to Agrela. Flowers were in full bloom, making a relaxing aromatic scent.  
  
Dian unsheathed her sword and left it in a beautifully carved stone basin. No weapons were allowed within the Temple to Agrela. Dian came in. Her ears picked up the sounds of quiet songs. They relaxed Dian and made her drowsy. But her curiosity about the wound made her go on.  
  
She walked past marble pillars, with vines twining around them. This place was much more beautiful than the harsh grey stone of the Warriors' Guild. Dian passed a large stone fountain. A bright leafy fern grew at the base of the fountain. Dian knelt down, and said, "Agrela brings life eternal."  
  
There was a grinding sound, and the fountain, fern and all sank down. Dian jumped down and grabbed a small rope ladder. Nobody would know it was there unless they were told about it, a defense in case the Healers were attacked. Dian quickly descended. The singing soon became a soothing song. Already, Dian felt relaxed.  
  
Coming to the bottom, Dian saw all four Healers gathered. On a stone altar lay a body. Dian knew that there had been casualties in the Shadow Beast attack. Coming closer, she knew it was not a casualty of the attack. Tearra's body writhed as the Healer's sang. Her normally tidy hair had slipped out and it in hung sweaty strands. She screamed and ceased to move.  
  
Dian came closer. "Is she dead?" she asked.  
  
A Healer looked up. "Agrela never kills."  
  
Dian sighed. Her neck sent another shockwave of pain. It traveled up the side of her face. Instinctively, her left hand came up and clutched at the wound.  
  
The Healer's looks changed quickly from weariness to concern. "Are you hurt, Daughter of Dauros?"  
  
"I'm fine," Dian managed. She realized she was kneeling and stood up. Her hand came away, smeared with blood.  
  
"No," the Healer said.  
  
Two other Healers stepped forward and grabbed Dian. They forced her onto a cold stone altar, much like the one Terra was on. They held out their hands and soon their chants lulled Dian into a slumber.  
  
Upon awakening Dian realized she was in a soft, clean bed. This was definitely not the Warriors' Guild. She also realized her armor was gone. She reached up and felt at her neck. It felt okay, except for a small scar.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Dian looked over. An Adept was there. His staff was nowhere in sight, which meant Dian was still within the Temple. "The Healers told me to watch you. I'd rather be patrolling, but The Healers claimed you were more important."  
  
"Sister, you sleep more than a Troll."  
  
Dian looked over. Tearra's Eagle-like gaze met hers. Terra looked in bad shape, as far as scars go. A scar went across her right cheek, up to her forehead. Fortunately, the eye was undamaged. A bandage was around her middle. Tearra winced and laid back down. Dian laughed. Even now, Tearra was acting like she was on top.  
  
The Adept looked utterly confused, which made Dian laugh more.  
  
Dian sat up. She got up and looked around. There was no sign of her armor.  
  
"Pardon me, Adept but do you." she began.  
  
"Gusto Swiftstaff," the Adept said.  
  
"Okay, Gusto Swiftstaff could you tell me." she began again.  
  
"Gusty, that's what everyone calls me," the Adept said, grinning.  
  
"Forgive my ignorance. Now Gusty could you." Dian began.  
  
"Alright, you are forgiven," The Adept was smiling even wider.  
  
Dian ground her teeth and continued. "Yes. Well thank you. Now I am asking."  
  
"You are welcome," Gusto said.  
  
"Could you please tell me where my armor is?" Dian said in a big rush.  
  
"Nope. I've no idea where they put your armor. Got to go now," Gusto left.  
  
Tearra was laughing behind Dian now, a rasping noise that sounded like a wheeze.  
  
Dian walked out the door and slammed it behind her. She was on a small sunlit terrace, above the main service area. Hanging on a hook was her armor. Dian slipped into it. She noticed an Adept running from the Temple, a slight Vigor spell on him. Dian shook her head and cursed Gusto silently.  
  
"Daughter of Dauros, you should not be up yet," An old wizened Healer said, a frown crinkling her wrinkled face.  
  
"Healer, I no longer need to stay here, my duties as a Paladin call me, for Law will never triumph over Chaos," Dian said the parting words to the Healer.  
  
The Healer sighed and said, "As Law must battle Chaos, so must Life battle Death, therefore I release you to purify the world."  
  
Dian smiled faintly, and kneeled. She stood and left.  
  
She came to the exit of the Temple. Kira was there.  
  
"Sister, what happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"First tell me what happened to Tearra," Dian said.  
  
"Very well," Kira took a deep breath. "Last night, after you had went to sleep. An Adept, Gusto Swiftstaff, came in and informed me that Tearra was at the inn in the North Village. I went as fast as I could and found her. She was hurt badly, but the odd thing was, they were Goblin wounds. I know that Goblins couldn't hurt Tearra that badly, and the Rangers supposedly eradicated them from the area. Now what is your tale?"  
  
Dian opened her mouth, when Gusto Swiftstaff ran up. He smiled at Kira, who smiled back. He grimaced when he saw Dian. Taking a deep breath he said, "They just found Sir Willem. He's injured, badly. I suggest you take your little swords and follow me. Rangers said he was followed by some Rock Golems." He shuddered and left.  
  
Kira took off running. Dian had no choice but to follow. So far, her career as a Paladin had been quite interesting. 


	3. Rock Golem Wave

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
Dian tried to follow Gusto Swiftstaff as best as she could, but the Adept was far faster. He turned and ran north. Dian tried to run faster but found that she couldn't go any faster. She soon however had passed Kira and was getting farther away from her. Soon, only flashing brown robes told her where Gusto was, as he was to far away to distinguish.  
  
Then, Dian felt energy gather in her. Her muscles felt extremely light and unused, so she used them. She felt her armor like wearing feathers. She was the lightest thing in the world, and she was fast! She ran, and soon Gusto was right in front of her. He was running his staff in hand, ready to use. Dian drew her sword.  
  
Gusto turned around and shock was painted on his face. His stride grew a bit longer, and his run turned to a sprint. His robes swished and cracked in the breeze, as his fast moving feet kicked up dust.  
  
Dian took off. She began to catch up to Gusto again. He didn't have the Winged Feet enchantment, and she did. She pushed herself farther and soon, Gusto would be behind her. Then Gusto gave an unnatural burst of speed. He tore around an inn, nearly knocking a surprised Elf of his feet. Dian missed him, barely. She traveled north, following Gusto.  
  
Finally, she arrived at North Village. Except for the ruins of the Temple to Lunord, everything seemed back in order, the markets repaired, the Bungalow wasn't swarming with Elves. Dian didn't look at this too long, however. She turned her run into a sprint. Gusto wasn't about to give up. He pushed himself, stretching his legs as he ran, to cover more distance. Dian was slowly catching up. Any minute now…  
  
Gusto grabbed a tree, and bark shot off as he used it to turn. He flew headlong towards the inn. Doing a somersault, he landed in front of the inn. Dian wasn't so lucky. She continued on. She was going to hit the outpost. She turned and tried to run the other direction, but she had too much momentum. Silently, she cursed Gusto, again. She turned and planted her feet. She skidded and stopped, her face nearly touching the outpost. She turned and ran back towards the inn, which was mainly uphill. After the exhausting climb to the top, she took a rest. Kira came up. She had the Winged Feet enchantment, but she had moderated her speed. Dian turned and walked into the entrance of the inn. She was at least faster than Kira.  
  
"Never challenge an Adept," Gusto said.  
  
"Leave her alone, Gusty," Kira said.  
  
Sir Willem was in a chair. His wounds looked tended, although poorly. His helm was missing and his shield was shattered, leaving a jagged piece of metal. His sword had several notches in it. His face was pale. His hair was sodden with sweat, making it look darker than it truly was. His mouth opened in a smile.  
  
"Kira," he said. "…And Dian."  
  
Kira smiled, tears running down her cheeks. She rushed forward. "You are safe at last!"  
  
Gusto shook his head. "Hey, this is nice and all, but those Rock Golems looked really nasty, and I think they didn't stop here to play." He winced at the glare Kira gave him.  
  
Dian unsheathed her sword. "If I must fight alongside you, Gusto Swiftstaff, then I shall."  
  
"It's Gusty," Gusto said, running out the entrance.  
  
"I'll catch up, sister," Kira said.  
  
Dian smiled and ran out the door.  
  
Already, the Rangers and Elves were assembled. Sylves said, "Keeps getting' more interesting doesn't it?"  
  
He nocked an arrow and drew it back to his cheek, the white feathers on the shaft shining in the light. The other Rangers mimicked him, all drawing. When the Elves saw this, they too nocked and drew.  
  
Dian put her blade in the earth. There was no need to carry the sword yet. Gusto was twirling his staff, switching his hands. Then he stopped. Dian pulled out her sword. The ground was rumbling, as every so often a Golem's step shook the earth. All the archers held their bows steadily. Two Paladins Dian didn't recognize came up. Adepts were gathering around Gusto.  
  
The first Golem leapt over a small hill. It's colossal body shaking the earth so much, Dian went to a kneel. "Fire!" Sylves yelled. Arrows flew like a swarm into the Rock Golem. The Golem stared in interest at these, then let out a bellow. The two other Paladins, "Energies of Light!" mimicked Dian's cry. Blue beams shot up in a cerulean spiral reaching towards the sky.  
  
The Golem rushed forward, eagerness to kill in its beady eyes. Dian ran forward. Stepping on her left foot, she spun around and used the momentum to cut into the Golem. It looked down. It swung its massive fists, crashing into the earth next to Dian. Another flight of arrows whistled through the arrow. The two other Paladins rushed forward, both using the same spiral cut. In her training, Paladins were taught to use a spiral cut in an encounter with a Rock Golem.  
  
The Golem bellowed and swung a huge fist down. It crashed into Dian and knocked her backwards. She fell in the dirt, the wind knocked out of her. She stood up, gasping for air. She picked up her sword. "Energies of Light!" she yelled, charging again. The Golem knocked away the next Paladin. Dian leapt into the air, still using a spiral cut. The sword sliced through the Golem's middle. The sword glowed a blue as it cut through. When it came out, Dian dropped, landing in a kneeling position. The Golem collapsed, falling towards Dian. Dian tried to stand up, but she was too weak.  
  
Then, arms grabbed her and pulled her out. "Now you owe me one," Gusto said.  
  
Dian was too tired to do anything. She just smiled.  
  
The earth shook again.  
  
"More comin'," a Ranger said. He lobbed a healing potion at Dian.  
  
Dian already had some potions; she had bought them yesterday. She drank the potion down anyway. She stood up, grabbing her sword. One side was noticeably duller than the other side. Tearra had arrived, but instead of her broadsword, she carried that massive Minotaur axe. It had to be taller than she herself was.  
  
Tearra came over. "Sister, put both hands on the hilt."  
  
Dian placed her left hand on the blade, too nervous to say anything.  
  
"Nauriatis! (If this is incorrect, feel free to correct me)" Adepts began to teleport onto the field of battle. All their staffs were held over their left shoulder. Gusto rushed to join them.  
  
The two Paladins Dian didn't know came up.  
  
"Hello," Terra said, stiffly.  
  
"How's it goin' Tara?" one of them asked, leaning on her sword.  
  
"It is Tearra," Tearra said.  
  
"So this is the new recruit," said the other.  
  
"My name is Dian, Dian the Just," Dian said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Dian, you shouldn't associate with these South District Paladins. They don't follow Dauros, the way he was meant to," Tearra said.  
  
"Your just too uptight. Name's Tymara of South District," said the first Paladin.  
  
"I'm Jellara the Vindicator," said the second. Her helm was missing, probably crushed by the Rock Golem. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length. She idly twirled a lock of hair. She drew her sword. "Well the Golems aren't goin' to stop for idle chit-chat. Best get ready."  
  
Tearra scowled. She marched up to the front line. Two Golems leapt over the hill. Both let out guttural roars. Their moss-covered bodies were extremely large. Their short, broad heads were placed somewhat below their shoulders, giving them a hunchback effect. Their fists were much larger than their heads. Their legs were short and stocky, made to support all that weight. Both of them charged the Adepts.  
  
All the Adepts held up their staffs crying, "Nauriatis!" The all teleported behind the Golems and began to attack, the staffs hardly affecting the Golems rock hard body.  
  
Dian charged forward, yelling, "Energies of Light!" She saw the blue glow as she spiraled into the Golem. Her sword cut through its foot, right below the shin. Then the sword stopped. It wasn't coming free! Dian tugged as hard as she could. Her sword moved slightly, scraping against rock. The Golem leaned forward, opening its massive jaws. It was going to eat her! Dian stepped backward only to find a large, stone hand blocking behind her. The Golem bent forward, its mouth coming nearer and nearer to Dian. Its back was bending in an awkward fashion, allowing it to go below its waist. Its mouth began to close, when an arrow struck it in the eye. A red-feathered shaft poked outside of the Golem's eye. It roared and thrashed.  
  
Sylves came up. "Hope you liked my fancy shootin'"  
  
"Thank you, Sylves," Dian said.  
  
Then three more Golems came over the hill. The second Golem hadn't been killed, and the first one was staggering around with an arrow in its eye. They were now facing five Golems. They were doomed. 


	4. Darkness personified

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
The Golems all howled, a grating noise that made Dian wince. Their overlarge bodies shook the ground as they stamped. They knew that all four of them together were as bad as death. One reached down and flicked an Elf. He went flying, along with some blue shingles from his bungalow. Dian felt like she was helpless. Already, the Adepts had scattered when the two other Golems arrived.  
  
Tearra swung the Minotaur axe. It crashed into the Golem with the arrow in its eye. The blade sheared through the Golems middle, sending sparks off in a torrent. Tearra's teeth were clenched together. Her normally tidy hair hung in lank, dark, strands across her face. The Golem fell, in two pieces.  
  
Dian then stared. She saw the Black Phantom. It had evil, red eyes. The eyes caught and held Dian's gaze, holding her by her very soul. It stalked forward, without a sound, its cloak slowly waving, even though there was no breeze. It drew its smoking black sword, but it just held the sword.  
  
Then Dian felt the strangest sensation. It was like a caress, but not exactly. It was touching her spirit. The touch grew harder, until Dian was kneeling from the exertion. Sweat profusely poured down her face, matting her hair, getting in her eyes. Her chest heaved with heavy breathing. The Golems had left Dian's thoughts; the only thing in her mind was the Black Phantom.  
  
Then Dian heard the voice. It was inside, along with the caress. Except the caress had grown much more painful. She felt her body melting almost from the inside. The voice went on its soothing tones. Dian found her sword positioned awkwardly at her chest. It was like she was going to stab herself! She wondered why, but the voice quickly quelled her questions, urging her to proceed.  
  
Slowly, Dian began to push on the blade. Then the Phantom hissed.  
  
Dian was suddenly in control again. She saw the Phantom battling a Paladin! It was Tymara! She had seemed laid back, but her sword technique was truly a spectacle to behold. She moved with liquid grace, each stroke carefully placed. Each thrust bringing death. Except the Phantom was better.  
  
Its sword moved like a serpent, striking in multiple places. It circled Tymara, its sword darting in and out with strokes barely matched by Tymara. Its cloak now whipped and snapped with each slash. The blade seemed to pulse, taking in light, in a rhythm of death.  
  
Then Tymara's thrust went a little too deep. Off balance, she tried to block, but the Phantom ran her through! The Phantom began to twist the blade, relishing its win. Tymara's armor hissed and steamed as the sword cut through.  
  
Dian felt hot tears on her cheek as she yelled, "Energies of Light!" But instead of the normal blue energy, red energy came up from the ground, enhancing every bit of her. Her sword felt like a dagger, her armor like silk. She came to the Phantom. And danced with death.  
  
There was no way to describe it. Her sword flowed like water, striking again and again at the Phantom. Its black sword flicked in and out, her sword swept in to block. For each attack a counterattack, for each block, another attack. Dian's sword glowed blue as she clashed with the black blade. The Phantom seemed to realize that Dian was no easy challenge. It seemed to increase its speed. Its sword was a flickering black blur that whirled around Dian's. Dian thrusted upward. Her blade glanced of the Phantom's sending both weapons flying.  
  
The black sword embedded itself in a Golem's forehead. Dian's sword, through its chest.  
  
As the Golem crumbled, Dian and Phantom tensed. Neither wanted to retrieve the blade, putting their back to each other. Slowly, Dian sidestepped toward her sword. The Phantom flowed to its. Dian lunged, went into a roll, and grabbed her sword.  
  
The Phantom's blade slashed where Dian just was. Pushing herself up, Dian went from a roll to a cartwheel, to the fighter's stance. The Phantom flowed in behind her, its sword pulsing. Dian spun around, throwing all her weight into the blow. Her sword hit the black metal, and broke it.  
  
Shards of black metal flew out. The Phantom leapt backward, its sword a jagged stump. Dian flew in to attack. The Phantom leapt back, constantly moving to avoid Dian's vengeful barrage. The Phantom jumped and flew up to the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Mark my words Phantom," Dian said through gritted teeth, "I will kill you."  
  
The Phantom glided off, disappearing.  
  
Dian rushed over to Tymara. Her eyes were glazed over, with death. Maybe the Sovereign would cast Resurrect on Tymara, but the Palace had been quiet as of late. Dian said a prayer to Dauros as she closed Tymara's frightened eyes. She cleaned the blood as best as she could. Dian put Tymara's sword over her body, with both hands on the hilt.  
  
Dian stood. Instead of fewer Golems, there were more. Six Golems were trying to get at Tearra. She swung the axe defensively and kept the Golems back. Dian said a battle prayer and rushed in. Her spiral cut hit the first Golem above the hip, shattering the rock. The Golem bellowed and fell forward. Tearra leapt back, as the she was fighting Golem crashed to the earth. Red and blue feathered shafts poured onto the third Golem. Dian began hacking at the second Golem. The third Golem began to run around in a rage. Tearra's axe put an end to that.  
  
Jellara was fighting the sixth Golem, swinging her sword. Her sword had to be chipped in a dozen places, but she fought on. She swung her sword and it glanced off the Golem's body. Dian saw the Golem's massive fists come at her. She barely dodged, feeling the fist's momentum. The earth gave way and erupted in a dusty crater. Dian fell backward and into the crater.  
  
The Golem reached in and pulled Dian out. From up here, Dian could see everything. Elves on a ruined Bungalow, shooting at the fourth Golem. Some Rangers trying to get to the Elves. Jellara screaming as the Golem picked her up and squeezed. And Tearra drawing her sword as another Golem took away her axe.  
  
Then there was the sound of steel on leather as swords were drawn. Kira the Righteous had finally arrived, and brought with her the Healers of Agrela! The Healers dipped their heads and Dian felt a clean, pure energy flow through her. She put the broadsword, point down, with both hands on the hilt. She plunged it into the rocky chest of the Golem. She began to twist the blade. The Golem roared, dropping Dian.  
  
Dian fell and landed in a kneeling position. She reached up, grabbing her sword. She saw Kira slash at the Golem holding Tearra. The Golem's hand fell of. Tearra rolled free of the hand and stood up, drawing her broadsword.  
  
After that, it was almost too easy for the warriors. As the last Golem fell with arrows protruding from its back, Dian sheathed her sword.  
  
"Come, sisters, the enemy has been vanquished, we return," Tearra said.  
  
Upon arriving at the Warrior's Guild, Tearra had to listen to a message an Adept brought.  
  
"What is it, sister?" Dian asked.  
  
"We patrol South District tomorrow," Tearra said with distaste.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Dian asked. After all, Tymara and Jellara were from South District.  
  
"Maybe not a bad thing, but very interesting," Kira said, with a grin.  
  
"Dauros help us all," Tearra said. 


	5. To South District

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
Dian stood up and stretched. It felt good to get a restful night's sleep. Sir Willem had been taken to the Guild, to recover. Today Dian was going to patrol South District, since there was a shortage of Fighters down there, due to the Rock Golems, Dian, Tearra, and Kira were heading that way. Tearra was already awake, training in the inner courtyard. Dian went down to a small kitchen, where Kira was eating silently.  
  
Dian was graced with the scents of sausages from the Eastern Provinces. Scrambled eggs were arranged on her plate, next to orange slices from the south. A porcelain cup held smooth milk from some of the local animals raised in West Town. Dian sat down. There was silverware from the mountains in the north. Dian immediately reached for a fork. Saying a small prayer to Dauros, she proceeded to eat.  
  
Kira finished a little before Dian, but she waited.  
  
When Dian finished, the two said a small after meal prayer. Standing up, the two went to find Tearra. They found her out in the inner courtyard, still training. With shock, Dian saw Sir Willem out there too! Dian watched as Tearra and Sir Willem clashed. Tearra was faster, but Willem had more strength, and he used it to his advantage. He stayed close in, so the long weapon reach that Tearra had was useless. He swung his sword violently, sending Tearra back. Then with an upward sweep, he knocked the sword out of Tearra's hand. He caught the sword in the air.  
  
"You are supposed to be resting!" Kira exclaimed. She ran over to Willem and began to berate him like a small child. "Now you must hurry to bed, so you will recover. Now go!"  
  
Dian couldn't help it. She began to laugh. Willem joined in. Tearra looked somewhat dumbfounded, and didn't move. Kira looked at Willem, and faintly smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll go to bed and get better, mother," Sir Willem said, laughing.  
  
"We go to South District," Tearra said, picking up her sword. She sheathed it across her back. She made a face of disgust.  
  
"Remember sister," Dian said, "You must always spread Dauros' Law everywhere, no just where you see fit. Have fun in South District."  
  
Tearra grumbled something.  
  
The group set out, taking the South Road. Of all the villages: South District, North village, West Town, and East Settlement, South District had by far, more people. Each of the villages had an outpost at its center, with guilds and houses surrounding it. Each outpost had a minor noble, governing most of the unimportant affairs. Each village was almost independent of the city. Trade carts would come from every direction, loading goods into the marketplace. In turn, the city would send out manufactured goods. This system seemed to work and had gone on for a long time.  
  
Besides having the most people, South District was also the most rowdy. Besides the one in North Village, all the Elven Bungalows were in South District. Most of the Rogues Guilds were there too. All the Gambling Halls, the Elven Lounges, and the rundown inns were there. Dian had to learn all the history of the kingdom, and learning about the villages was no exception. Already, South District had once openly rebelled. It hadn't had too much bloodshed, but the earlier uprisings had been slightly worse. Where the rebellion had been quelled peacefully, the Elves and Rogues had been tired of heavy taxing. Finally, a small-scale battle had been waged in South District against the Rogues and Elves. The city came out victorious, and fined the Elves and Rogues.  
  
South District was also closest to the city. Dian and the Paladins arrived quickly. The first thing Dian saw was a Gambling Hall, and from the noise inside it sounded busy. Elven children ran along the roads, barefoot, and wearing rags for clothes. A few beggars sat slumped at street corners, small cups held out. A rogue came out of the shadows, considered the group then decided against doing anything and faded into the shadows. Kira slowly drew the slim sword from her hip. It caught the light, adding a menacing touch to the blade.  
  
Tearra unconsciously had put her hand on her hilt. Dian didn't feel too safe either. The shadows seemed to shift. An Elf or Rogue would sometimes materialize and vanish, leaving only wind rustling. The children ran along, unconcerned. Soon, Elven Lounges and Gambling Halls loomed up around the group. Most were drably colored, but a few had merry blue roofs and redwood frames. But most had dimly lit windows, with shadows furtively moving in and out of sight. Dian found her sword in her hand.  
  
Then Dian rounded a corner. There was the Outpost. The South District Warriors' Guild was there too. It was in disarray, with the stone worn down, and the door obviously in disrepair. The banners hanging from the ramparts were faded and torn, any emblem on them now indiscernible. The Outpost was in much the same shape. The Palace Guards patrolling the Outpost looked ragged, like the Peasants. There weapons were dull, and in need of repair. Their helms could have shined once, but now were duller than the surrounding buildings.  
  
The Paladins began to patrol. The Rangers had said that there was a large Goblin raiding party out there. The peace that had once reigned was slowly being chipped away at. Except in the west, everyone had withdrawn to the villages or the City. Certain goods like bread and some vegetables were becoming hard to find. The Rangers had once kept the enemy at bay, but now far more evil things then they could take care of were coming into the Realm.  
  
"Sister!"  
  
Dian looked up.  
  
"The third rule of Dauros: Thou must never ignore Evil. Battle thine enemies if thou sees them," Tearra looked Dian in the eyes. "Do you see an enemy?"  
  
Dian looked around. Then in the East, she saw Goblins. Hoards of Goblins!  
  
"Yes," Dian said. "We must prepare to battle!" Dian raised her sword. A red glow surrounded her. "Energies of Light!"  
  
Tearra's eyes widened at the difference in Dian's enchantment, as she performed her own.  
  
Barking orders in their guttural language, the Goblins charged.  
  
"Is it… a formation?" Kira asked with shock.  
  
The Goblins swarmed the Paladins. The Goblin Champions waited outside, while Goblins Priests began to chant. Then Archers loosed a volley of heavy arrows. Dian swung her sword with fury. It cut through Goblins, surprise showing on their dull features. Short squat Goblins fell at Kira's slim blade. Tearra had somehow gotten out of the Goblins and was facing the Goblin Champions. Dian broke through the Goblins. She charged the Archers. But instead of breaking rank and scattering, they stood their ground! It was unnatural. Dian jumped in the air. She plunged her sword into the first Goblin Archer. Bows let arrows fly in a line. Right towards Dian. She lifted her arms, and her left forearm went numb. Grasping her sword firmly in her right hand, she cut through the next Goblin Archer.  
  
It was a chaotic bloodbath after that. Dian tried to ignore the pain in her left arm. But after a Goblin Overlord hit her left arm, she cried out and collapsed. Dots swam before her eyes. She saw the Green, warty face as it leaned over, drawing a knife. Dian's red aura faded, leaving her to feel the full extent of her pain. She had one chance.  
  
She reached up, and grabbed the Goblin Overlord's wrist. Its face changed from a look of triumph to outrage. With a final burst of her strength, she thrusted inward. The knife sank into his stomach. With a funny gurgling noise, he fell on top of Dian.  
  
Dian lay there for some time. She could smell the ghastly stench of sweat and body odor coming from the Overlord. She tried to hold her breath, but eventually she had to breathe. But when she took in a breath, her lungs burned as much as before. With horror, she realized she was suffocating. If she didn't get out, she would die.  
  
She began to push, but her strength failed her, leaving her choking beneath a Goblin carcass. She gasped and sputtered.  
  
"Dauros if I ever needed you more, I would be dead. Please help me," she said in a dry croak. And with that, she faded down into a black oblivion. 


	6. Soul of Order

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
Author's Note: Robin Hood's Girl, I finally added one of the characters you requested in this chapter.  
  
Dian's eyes opened. She was alive! She looked around. She stared. Goblin hordes were everywhere the eye could see. The Goblin carcass burdening her was off to the side. Arrows were puncturing its side, and apparently had pushed the carcass off. Dian stood up. Her sword lay in the dirt, a couple of feet away. She stepped on the hilt, pushing it up. She caught it in midair.  
  
Her forearm had a dull ache to it. It was a throbbing sensation that wouldn't quit. Dian gritted her teeth. She took the sword in both hands.  
  
A volley of blue-feathered shafts rained from the sky. Goblins fell, shafts protruding from their unguarded necks. The Elves had taken up arms. Dian rushed forward, a red glow surrounding her. She reminded herself that the Goblins were smarter, which had to have been how they had taken Tearra when she was hunting for Willem. Her sword bit into the flesh of the first Goblin. It let out a grunt and collapsed. Dian pulled her sword free and faced the next Goblin.  
  
Evil green faces came up before her and fell away with each slash. Dian slowly fought her way forward. The Elves must have seen her, for an occasional volley of arrows would fall amongst her foes. Dian swung her blade, cutting through the Goblins. In a way, it was worse than the Golems, because Dian couldn't see all her enemies. The Goblins seemed to keep on coming. Dian's arm began to ache, as she lifted her other arm. She brought it down. Her sword sheared through the first Goblin. Dian fell to one knee. Then the flat of a broadsword knocked a Goblin to the left. Tearra stood where the Goblin had a minute ago.  
  
Tearra held out a hand. Dian took it, feeling Tearra's strong grip pulling her up. Arrows landed around, driving back the Goblins. The next thing Dian knew, she was running towards the Bungalows and Guilds. She shot past them and was set down. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Good thing Sylves saw you," Tearra said.  
  
"Well, it wasn't 'zactly me you know. One of my better scouts, Derwin Wildsmaster. Saw her, and came up with the idea of shootin' the corpse off her," Sylves said.  
  
"Well then where is this Master Derwin, I must thank him, Master Sylves," Dian said. After, all he had saved her life.  
  
"He's up on that Bungalow over there," Sylves gestured.  
  
Dian sheathed her broadsword and walked over. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called out, "Which one of you is Master Derwin Wildsmaster."  
  
A ranger turned to her. Some of the southern Rangers would wear flashy reds and greens that weren't that great for camouflage. Northern Rangers replaced the reds with browns, and darkened the bright greens. Derwin was a northern Ranger. Derwin wore no hood, letting some blonde hair wave in the wind. His bow was a long yew, with dangerous barbed shafts. He nocked and drew, then fired. Turning down he said, "Well 'ello. I'm Derwin Wildsmaster. You must be the Paladin I saved from them Goblins o'er there." He gestured.  
  
Dian looked over. "Umm… yeah. I just wanted to thank you." She put her fist to the Fist of Dauros emblazoned on her armor. She knelt down. "You have my thanks." She rose up. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why should I have a reason to save a pretty lady like yerself," Derwin said.  
  
Dian blushed. "Well, that was a big waste of arrows. If worst came to worst, I could always be resurrected. The sovereign is rich."  
  
"The sov'rin's also missin'," Derwin said. "Just 'n hour or two ago, some fatty royal advisor came up yellin' 'The sov'rin's missin'!' and the like. We finally sent him off, 'fore he caused any more trouble."  
  
Dian deciphered what he said for a minute then said, "Technically, doesn't that make us free to be hired to other kingdoms?"  
  
Derwin grinned. "Maybe. I'll have to ask Sylves. He knows everthin', you know."  
  
"But shouldn't loyalty be our number one priority?" Dian asked.  
  
"Maybe fer you, but fer me it's wherever the money and adventure takes me, if you know what I mean," Derwin said.  
  
"So you would just leave?" Dian asked.  
  
"Yep," Derwin said.  
  
Dian shook her head. She had always thought that everyone valued Dauros' Seven Virtues as much as she did. The Virtues were Loyalty, Piety, Mercy, Patience, Truth, Justice, and Order. She realized that not everybody was as pure. She hoped that Dauros would forgive them all.  
  
"Dian." Tearra's crisp voice cut through the air.  
  
Dian whipped around involuntarily. Tearra's voice seemed to do that to people.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Tearra questioned.  
  
"Do what?" Dian was now confused.  
  
"Change your aura red like that," Tearra snapped, making it sound obvious.  
  
"My-my aura? I don't know. Just after Tymara died, I summoned my Energies of Light, and got this instead. After that, I fought with a Black Phantom. And well, the aura is red now instead of blue." Dian looked up at Tearra.  
  
Tearra began to laugh. "My my Dian. To think, you, summoning the Soul of Order! You!" She laughed so hard she wheezed.  
  
"Soul of Order?" Dian asked.  
  
"Only the most pure Paladins get it. The ones that have received the blessing say that it isn't caused by Dauros, but more by inner feelings. But everyone knows Dauros grants all gifts."  
  
Dian just stared. She had become a legend in only three days! She could something most other Paladins couldn't do, and this was only the third day in her career. She felt a little more confident as she unsheathed her sword. "Then let's show these Goblins what a legend can do." She grinned.  
  
"Now Dian…" Tearra trailed off.  
  
Dian charged forward, her feet slapping the ground as she charged toward the Goblins. Finally, her red aura shot up from the ground and encircled her. Her sword glowed with a crimson sheen that was reflected off her armor. Her vision now had a film of red to it. Dian could hear Tearra behind her. Around her, she could see everybody charging.  
  
Dian knew what she was about to do, and grinned. She brandished her sword, yelling, "Charge!"  
  
And everyone followed. 


	7. Loss of a Kingdom

Dian the Just  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or some of the hero's names.  
  
The Goblins of course weren't defeated that easily. They still had some bit of order to them, and they immediately formed up. It would be hard for Dian, because there was hardly any real muscle to defend the archers. The Rangers, Rogues, and Elves would have been an asset anywhere else, except here, without any heavily armored infantry to defend them. Here, they were sitting ducks if the enemy broke their ranks. The ranks consisted of Dian, Tearra, and Kira. That was it. Dian just hoped the Goblins would swarm them, and not the archers. Dian fell back at the last moment. This was to be a defensive battle.  
  
The Goblins thought her withdrawal fear, not strategy. They charged, yelling in their raucous, gurgling language. Dian easily began to cut them. The Goblins seemed to come in front and melt away as fast. She danced on feet as light as air, her sword bestowing death on all the unfortunate Goblins. She was untouchable. But everything she did had an order to it. There was no clumsy stumbling, hacking, or tripping. She flew with an almost inhuman grace, dodging each mace, club, sword, knife, or arrow.  
  
She now knew what the Paladins were talking about when they said the fought a fluid battle. She would be waterfall, cascading into her opponents, or rain, gently dodging all the blows. She was an oncoming river and a subsiding stream. That was, until the magic struck.  
  
Dian was blown back by a wave of debris and fire that blew through both Goblin and Paladin alike. She watched as Goblins were cut apart or seemed to disintegrate. Kira screamed and fell. Dian could only watch, as swarms of Goblins were cut apart, like some insane butcher at work. Then, a huge blade of air swept past her. The Elves behind her were blown in different directions, as the air smashed into the South District. Horrendous grinding noises were heard as the buildings were plucked and thrown. Dian stared up from her fallen position.  
  
Then the spell turned on the Rangers, Elves, and Rogues. Screams and horrifying, yet melodic Elven cries echoed across the ravaged landscape. A bloody, tattered, blue Elven suit hit Dian. It flew across her vision and blew off into oblivion. The very ground shook with the ferocity of the attack.  
  
Then, the magic subsided and all was still.  
  
Dian stood up, and uneasily shook herself off. Her head was pounding like a drum, and felt as tight. She slowly sheathed her sword and knelt down. She had failed the settlement. It hadn't been her fault, not really, but she felt downfallen nonetheless. She said a prayer for the departed souls of to Dauros' Golden Chambers and stood up. Her head felt a little better, but her arms still shook.  
  
Kira had already gotten up, her helm missing. Her red hair flew out behind her, in the midst of the bloody carnage. A few bewildered Elves and Rogues pulled themselves up. The few remaining Goblins fled. Most of those met a vengeful Tearra. What was left of the proud Rangers, maybe the finest in all of Ardania, was a bloody heap of red and green. Hardly any of them were intact, let alone alive. Dian felt tears running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but her arms were too weak.  
  
Gusto Swifstaff ran up. "Hey Dian, this isn't the most stable of places if you know what I mean. I'm thinking we should get a… move… on." Gusto's words faltered under the menace of Dian's glare.  
  
"Leave!" Dian practically roared. "How could I ever leave! I swore to protect this place, this settlement, my Sovereign with my life! How dare you suggest such a thing!"  
  
Gusto stood there a nervous silence, and then he spoke up, in a voice hardly louder than a murmur, "The Sovereign is dead."  
  
Dian could only stare in mute surprise.  
  
Kira sprinted over to the two, "Dian, we're leaving. There's nothing left for us here, and you know it. We wouldn't stand a chance, not against this kind of magic. We leave."  
  
Dian felt her shoulders sag. The sword fell from her hand. She had only been a Paladin for three days, and yet she no longer had even a Sovereign to follow. She came to her knees. She was a failure. Even though she could summon the Soul of Order, it did her no good. She had failed her Sovereign, and the realm that he or she owned. She stared up at Gusto and Kira, their sad faces surely hiding their looks of anger at her and her incompetence. Dian flinched. She was a complete, utter, failure.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice heavy with grief.  
  
Gusto and Kira's looks of confusion were obviously a cover-up for the anger at her seeking forgiveness.  
  
"Dian, it wasn't your fault," Kira reassured.  
  
It did no good. Dian was convinced she was at fault. She stood up and followed them dejectedly.  
  
"First of all," Gusto announced, "We need to head over to the nearest Trading Post and grab some potions. Then, we regroup, have anybody accompany us that wishes to."  
  
"We must say the Prayer of the Dead," Kira said. "It is protocol.  
  
"To Helia with your protocols! This place is doomed!" Gusto yelled. "We don't know if this is merely a respite for the magics or not. I don't want to be caught in the middle of another Necromantic Thunderstorm."  
  
Kira looked sternly at Gusto. "Then leave, you cowardly windbag."  
  
Gusto grinned mockingly, "I could take that as a compliment."  
  
Kira's fist clenched. It was the first time Dian saw her get mad. The usually slow, casual, easygoing smile on her face was replaced with grinding, clenched teeth, much like Tearra. Red curls framed the thunderstorm of her face, and her blue eyes were not a gentle ocean but a freezing ice. Dian flinched, then settled back into her depressed misery.  
  
"Alright," Gusto said, shrugging as if it was no loss to him. Kira's features visibly relaxed.  
  
The trio set off towards the nearest Temple to Dauros, in West Town. The Temple there wasn't as high quality as the central city, but Kira agreed to Gusto's need for speed. That was how Dian found herself in the Temple to Dauros, kneeling before the Altar of Justice in between the two bronze statues (the temple couldn't afford the gold) statues of the Just and Loving Dauros, both with their right fist extended outward, the sacred Fist of Dauros. Blue runes decorated the white marble walls. They all gleamed in the torchlight in the catacombs beneath the Temple. Kira and Dian chanted, their voices reverberating inside the small room, while Gusto waited over in the doorway, spinning his staff.  
  
Both Paladins rose in unison. Gusto stopped spinning his staff, and grinned. "Can we go now, ladies?" he gestured with his left hand toward the door. He flipped his staff up with his right hand and inserted it into the catch on his back. He turned and strode confidently out the door. 


End file.
